Their Life's Meaning: Past, Present, and Future
by Pluto Skull Productions
Summary: An explosion caused by Double D's latest invention has flung the Eds to a strange new place. Aided by the multi-colored Pikmin, will they ever get home? Ed, Edd, n EddyPikmin crossover. Chapter 5 is up and running!
1. Oops!

_Author's Notes: Just a little experiment in first person POV adventure fics. Plus, I get to combined two of my favorite things, Ed, Edd n Eddy and Pikmin._

_I do not own EEnE or Pikmin. If I did own them, the EEnE movie would be out and I'd be playing Pikmin 3 or sucking on a lollipop._

_P.S. I have not played Pikmin 1 or 2, yet I know SO much._

_WARNING: Pikmin 1 and 2, Ed, Edd n Eddy spoilers. No made-up Pikmin colors. References to TV shows, games, etc._

* * *

Prologue:

Oops!

Neutral POV:

The tallest and shortest Eds sat in Double D's garage, waiting for him to unveil his newest invention. Unfortunately he hadn't completed it when they arrived so he continued working under a tarp.

"What does it even do?" Eddy asked.

"It will fulfill all our dreams." A reply came from under the tarp. "It will make you rich, Ed will see his no longer sci-fi fantasies come true, and I will become a respected member of the world's community!" Double D walked out of the tarp. "Think of all the possibilities."

"At 13?" Ed asked. "Cool! Send me to the marsh planet of mud men!"

"Well, two out of three isn't bad." Double D sighed.

"Shut it lumpy." Eddy ordered, sticking a sock in Ed's mouth, which he began chewing on. "When will it be ready?"

"Soon. It only needs to charge."

"Then get the heck back under there!" Eddy shouted.

"I'm sorry, Eddy." Double D said, adjusting his hat. "I just couldn't contain myself. I need to unveil my invention."

"Then let's do it on a stage!" Eddy said, commanding Ed to pick up the machine. "Come on!"

* * *

The children approached a make shift stage on Double D's lawn. It was most likely set up earlier by the Eds.

"What are they planning this time?" Kevin grunted, passing a "Machine-O-Matic" sign. "It certainly sounds like something they'd do."

"Come on, Kevin." Nazz said, pulling him along.

They all took some seats in front of the stage. Ed, Double D, and Eddy walked on stage, wearing formal jackets over their usual clothes. Ed stood by the tarp, while the other two Eds walked to the front of the stage.

"Welcome, Ladies and Germs!" Eddy said, clutching the microphone. "Today, we are revealing a great, new invention. Courtesy of local boy genius, Double D!" Edd blushed slightly at the applause. "This invention is so great in fact…" He dropped the dramatic voice. "I have no idea what it is. So I give you its creator… Double D!"

There was more clapping than the capped Ed expected. Eddy handed him the mike. "Break a leg."

"Yes, well, um…" He started. "We are at a great turning point in our lives, a crossroads one might say, not knowing what the future holds for us. But this gave me an earth shattering idea!" He signaled Ed to pull the tarp at the end of next sentence. "So I have constructed a device that breaks the boundaries of the time-space continuum!"

Ed pulled the tarp, revealing a mirror with a large box-like contraption behind it.

"I give you, um…" Double D paused, trying to come up with a catchy name. "… The Temporal TV!"

A silence spread over the small crowd.

"Lame." Kevin said. "What good is that?"

"Well, as I was about to explain, this device can see one's future." Double D said. "I did this so we could steer our fates with precognitive knowledge." He looked towards the machine. The flashing red light on top told him it was fully charged. "It's fully charged and ready."

"So, who wants to test it?" Eddy said. "Only a quarter."

"How about you test it." Sarah said. "Last time you asked us test something, my hair turned purple!"

"Sure." Eddy said. "I'll laugh when you find out I'm a bazillionaire, and you're stuck working at the candy store." He walked in front of the Temporal TV. "Turn it on, sock head.

Double D and Ed grabbed a lever on each side and pulled in opposite directions. The machine began to release massive amounts of sparks. The mirror view static, similar to an unfocused TV.

"Ed, ease up on your end!" Double D advised. Ed let the lever lift slightly, and images came imprinted on the mirror, like one of those old black and white shows. A caption in the upper left read: Eddy, Future, 10 years. A screen Double D put up on top of the stage showed what was happening:

An older Eddy stood behind the counter. He had more hair than his younger counter part and seemed to be growing a moustache. He seemed to be rather bored, agitated, and disappointed. This completely disappeared when he started daydreaming.

A young boy, bearing several similarities to Jonny, walked into the shop.

"Hiya, Eddy!" He said.

"Oh. Hey Tommy." Eddy replied, snapping out of his daydream. "How's you're old man doing?" He started preparing Tommy's usual order of five jawbreakers.

"Dad's doing fine." Tommy replied. "I never knew that being a park ranger was such hard work." He stuffed the jawbreakers in a bag. "But it's what he always wanted to be."

"Glad his dreams came true." Eddy sighed, patting the four year old boy's head. "Mine sure didn't. I could have been an astronaut, or a salesman." He looked around the candy store. "But I tried to buy this place instead. Just to find out some else bought it first, and took my money."

He glanced over to a door, where the words "Sarah: Manager" were nail to it. "The cruel irony." He whispered.

"I think you turned out okay. You're the only reason we come to this store." Tommy said, his words fading away.

The mirror stopped playing. The Eds, especially Eddy, stood bewildered, while the other kids were laughing their heads off. Kevin in particular. He was rolling on the ground in laughter.

The only one not laughing was Jonny, who seemed to enjoy the spectacle, or maybe he was amused by the fact that his possible future son looked up to Eddy. He walked up to the stage, shook Eddy's hand, silently handing him a twenty dollar bill.

"I want to see more!" Jonny said. He then stared at the machine in shock.

"Um, Double D…" Ed said, backing away from the machine. "That's wrong with your thingamajig?"

The Temporal TV, despite being drained of all energy, was shaking and sparking violently.

"Oh my." Double D said.

The children started backing away. Jimmy outright ran for home.

The mirror on the machine began flashing violently, showing a large amount of images from the past, present, future, and even beyond time itself.

A large white explosion of energy engulfed the entire stage. The Eds, being the nearest, were the first to be engulfed. Double D was so perplexed that he didn't even try move. Jonny made a vain attempt at running away, throwing Plank into the air. He too was engulfed. Kevin, having been on the ground, had also been caught by the explosion the moment he got up.

The other kids, however, managed to get far away from the stage. The orb created by the destruction of the Temporal TV had vanished. The stage, the Eds, Jonny, and Kevin were gone with it. All that was left was a crater were they all once stood. Even a small bit of Double D's front door was gone.

"Holy crud." Lee said. "W-what the heck just happened?"

"Rolf does not know." Rolf said, holding back tears. He covered his eyes. "The Son of a Shepard must be strong." He and several others cried out for their fallen friends as Plank dropped from the sky, charred as if he too had tears.

* * *

Double D's POV:

All I felt was numbness. Or I suppose tiredness. The point is: I didn't feel like getting up.

I suppose that the explosion killed us all and I'm simply lying in whatever afterlife that awaits me. Or that Death himself just stuck me somewhere, his quota filled.

A soft tap touched my nerves. A few more touched my cheeks. Numbness left, being replaced by touch.

I slowly opened my eyes, covering them to block the bright sunshine until my vision adjusted.

"I'm alive?" I asked myself. I checked my body. My formal jacket was gone, but I was otherwise okay.

I looked around in horror of my surroundings. Unfathomably tall vegetation rose upward seemingly breaking the skyline. A normally small pebble looked like as big as a person's skull.

"I must be the size of a nickel!" I exclaimed. I started asking myself several questions. Where did the cul-de-sac go? Where was the stage?

…

WHERE WERE ED AND EDDY?!

Deciding it would be a better idea to go look for them, rather than what for a giant caterpillar or something entirely different, I began to trek through the plantation.

"Astounding." I gasped, almost constantly coming across new types of plants. I pulled a small notepad out of my pocket. It was new and relatively empty, so I had plenty of room.

One plant in particular I found interesting. Labeling it as a "Pellet Plant", due to its top reminding me of food pellets that Ed eats regularly, I continued on.

"I must have been reduced in size and flung either into the past, the future, or somewhere else entirely." I looked at the plants more closely. Due to some of these varieties didn't exist in the past, so the future was more likely.

I looked towards the sky. The sun shined in its noon position. The need to find Ed and Eddy was my only thought. I put away my notepad, deciding I could take notes of my findings later, and moved at a faster pace.

For some reason, I found my situation to be pushing my body beyond my usual limits. I climbed a flower, one of the Pellet Plants I found earlier, much easier than usual. But it was still hard for me. I'm Ed or Eddy would have no problems with this sort of thing.

The next few miles, though I suppose it was only a few yards in my normal size, was completely devoid of civilization. There was nothing but the beautiful flora, and a small dirt clearing.

"Could it be?" I said, focusing on the clearing. A large lump of planks that was once the stage, reduced in size like myself, sat destroyed. A few figures stood about it, that, while visually unclear, none of whom were Ed or Eddy.

"Better get moving." I said as I slid down the plant. I do not know why I talked to myself. Perhaps it was the absence of my companions, or the silence. Either way, I continued taking notes of plants on the way to the clearing.

"It's going to be a long day." I knew that whatever lay ahead, I had to find Ed and Eddy to combat it.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Here the start of it all. I don't whether or not I will update it. Depends on if you want it updated and whether I want to write a second chapter. Now to answer some questions that my friends asked me so you don't have to trouble yourselves by wondering:_

_Why Pikmin? I don't really know. Maybe it's all the oddities in both, and a lot of POV fics are in the Pikmin section. Plus, I like crossovers._

_Will you add your own Pikmin colors? No._

_Feel free to review and ask you own Questions! Plus check the poll on my profile if you wish to vote for more chapters!_


	2. Day 1: The Fort Site

_Guess I felt like doing another chapter. Kinda hard to do Eddy's, and doing one for Ed was just plain impossible for me! Enjoy even more of my evolving experiment, and the introduction of the Pikmin!_

_Warning: Custom enemies._

* * *

Day 1: The Fort Site

Eddy's POV:

I feel like I just got hit by a truck. And who keeps poking me!

I got up, but before I could duck, Ed was hugging me as if there was no tomorrow.

"Get off, lumpy!" I shoved him off.

"Eddy, you're alive!" Ed said, trying to give me another hug.

"Hug me and your dead." I mumbled. Ed backed off.

"Where's sock head?" I asked. Not only that but the stage was a wreck, and Double D's machine was gone. "What happened? Where are we?"

The stage was on a dirt patch surrounded by a bunch of dumb plants. Bugs larger than me were eating whatever they found, including each other!

"Double D's thingamajig blew up." Ed said. Still the cheerful lump I've always known.

But the bigger question is what I wanted answered. Where was Double D?

"No stage. No scam. No Double D. No kids. WE"RE DEAD!" I cried.

* * *

Double D:

"Oh my." I said.

I had finally reached the clearing where the stage had ended up. The giant insects here were ravenously eating one another. And something told me that if something else that was edible strolled in, they would eat that too.

I made my way around the clearing, trying to stay out of the sight of the insects. I stopped when I saw a grey circular object ahead.

"Interesting." I placed my hand against it. It felt organic. It also smelled slightly like the onions that Eddy placed under his mattress to make his parents think he actually consumed them.

I pulled back my hand as the 'Onion' shot upward on three stick-like stilts and slowly change from grey to a bright red. The flower atop it grew wavy white pedals, which began to spin like a top.

"What in the world?"

The answer to my question came when the Onion shot out a single object, which slowly floated down and planted itself into the ground. A red stem, equally as red as the onion, shot out. A single wavy leaf was at its top.

"Very interesting." I said, pulling out my journal to record everything I just witnessed. "Perhaps I should take it back with me for future study."

I grabbed the stem and began heaving. Whatever this plant was, its roots were firm and strong. After much effort, I managed to pull it out of the ground. The strength required to pull it out, however, cause it to fly upward and land on me! The weight of the plant knocked me to the ground.

"Ow." I grunted.

Then, the plant did the most unexpected thing I ever expect a plant to do. It _jumped_ off me.

"What in Sam Hill?!" I said, looking at the new creature before me.

It had the stem and leaf that I just plucked from the ground, but it also had everything needed to be classified as humanoid. The odd creature stared around curiously, possibly wondering where it was. Though it lacked ears or a mouth, it had a long pointed nose.

I decided the best thing to do was to talk to it. "Hello friend. I am Eddward, but you may call me Double D."

It responded in a language I could not understand, though it may have understood me, as it waved its arm in greetings.

"My, my. Quite intelligent and the way you act, it's as if you were screaming 'pick me' when you were stuck in the ground." I began a sudden thought process, thinking of a name to call this species. "I think I'll call your species Pikmin." Then I frowned. I couldn't go around calling it 'Pikmin 001' for the rest of its life. "You need a name. Since you have plant qualities, how about Bud?"

The Pikmin nodded politely, accepting the name.

This creature seems polite enough. Perhaps it sees me as being in the same situation as it. Small and helpless. By chance, it may help me find my friends.

"I know it's not polite to ask something of you, considering we just met, but could you help me get to that pile of rubble." I pointed towards the wrecked stage.

Bud nodded, and pointed at a few Pellet Plants, all but one was red. The other one was blue. It then shifted its finger towards the Onion.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked as the Pikmin took a rock a flung it at the pellet on top. The pellet fell, which Bud caught and began dragging it along to the Onion.

"Hm?" I watched as the Pikmin dragged it under the Onion. A greenish beam shot out from the underbelly of the Onion and suck up the pellet. The flower on top shot out 2 more seeds.

"Astounding. Onions must need the nutrients inside pellets to produce more seeds." I jotted this down in my journal. "So the Onion is like an incubator. Reproducing and ensuring the Pikmin population doesn't die out."

I plucked the two new Pikmin, who followed Bud in bringing more pellets to the Onion. I quickly noted that the blue pellet only produced 1 seed, and that the pellets had the number 1 on them. I wonder if the blue meant that there were other kinds of Pikmin or an aging signal.

"So if you bring a pellet of the same color to the Onion you get double the seeds." Watching as the last seeds fell, totaling all the Pikmin to 10.

I noticed a bug proceeding this way, taking notice of the large Pikmin population.

"Oh my." I said.

To my shock the Pikmin charged the creature, with Bud, slightly taller than the others, leading them. They began an onslaught the likes of with I've only seen in Ed's movies

The bug wasn't going to purposely lose though; it slammed its larger body into some of them. Not only that, but a blade-like appendage was stabbing at them. Not seeing the assault coming at them, I needed to find a way to call them back.

I felt through my pocket, searching for the object that I knew would assist me in this situation.

I pulled out a silver whistle, given to me by Ed on my last birthday. Like with all my possessions, I had a label on it. But this one was made by Eddy, and was not labeled 'Whistle.' 'The Three Musketeers' is what it read, and the phrase very well described our friendship.

But I had time to reminisce later. Right now, my new friends were in trouble.

I blew into the whistle as hard as I could, producing a loud ringing sound. Despite the defective noise of the whistle, the Pikmin ran to my side at once.

I did a quick count of them. 7…8…9! Where was the 10th?!

The insect that the Pikmin had been attacking a few seconds ago had the tenth trapped under its blade arm. If something wasn't done, the Pikmin would die.

It was only then did I noticed a single orange eye on the insect's back. I theorize that if the insect has such a body structure, it would have a strong exoskeleton, thus making that point it's only weak spot.

But how would the Pikmin be able to get up there. If they tried to climb, the insect would dice them to pieces. We need a different way. An unusual way…

With much effort, I picked one of the Pikmin up and began a short circling to the foe's aft area.

With a single mighty toss, I threw the Pikmin onto the insect's back. The Pikmin seemed to understand what I wanted done, and began to attack the eye. The creature withdrew it bladed arm from the grounded Pikmin, and tried to attack the one on its back. It couldn't reach, however, and one final blow from the Pikmin felled it.

"Death." I choked. "The harsh reality of the wild. One can do nothing but except it." Adding the creature we just fought in my notes as a 'Blade Beetle.'

I watch as a Pikmin pick the injured one off the ground, dragging it back to the group.

"Oh no." I recognized the injured Pikmin as Bud. The Blade Beetle's arm must have caught him right across the face. An injury that would probably scar him for life ran just diagonally between the eyes. A drying white liquid that I assume is his blood streamed out of the wound. "We must get him to the stage! Quickly!"

We ran straight for the stage. I assume that the insect we beat moments before was the strongest, because they others didn't make any attempt at harming us.

I quickly searched the wreckage for any sign of my companions. I found several planks stacked in a way that would allow Ed access if he crawled through.

"Eddy? Ed?" I called. "Are you in there?" My answer came in the form of a green and yellow blur rushing out of the opening and bringing me into his stinky embrace.

"Double D!" Ed sobbed. "I thought you captured by mutant midget plant people sent from Hades himself to suck out your nerdness, and use it to rule the planet." He pointed at towards the hole. "Eddy said you were dead."

"Premature demise is often exaggerated, Ed." I said, watching Eddy coming out of the planks. "Are you okay Eddy?"

"Yeah, yeah. So, where were you soc- HOLY COW!" He pointed towards the Pikmin. "Ed was right! There are mutant midget plant people!"

"Relax, gentlemen." I plead. "These are not from Hades, and are not trying to hurt me. In fact they helped me." I looked over to Bud, who seemed to be worsening. "I'll tell you the rest later! Have you, by any chance, seen my backpack?"

"Right here, Double D." Ed said, pulling my backpack from his jacket.

I pulled a first-aid kit from its contents and began work on Bud's wound, telling my friends about everything I witnessed…

* * *

Neutral:

"Whoa." Eddy said. "That's creepy. We're all the size of nickels?"

"Correct." Double D sighed. The Onion had landed nearby earlier and all the Pikmin climbed inside of it. Bud was on a cot, resting.

"I'm going to say a few words." Double D said in a strict tone of seriousness. "I have looked at the area were the Temporal TV once stood. I think the parts are not destroyed, just scattered around the area. Second, we may need to split up from time to time. It's a good thing I had these in my bag." He handed each Ed a PDA.

"Um, Double D, how are we supposed to power these?" Eddy asked.

"They're solar-powered. We can use them to communicate and record any of our findings." He pulled sheet of blue paper out of the bag.

"How much stuff do you have in there?" Ed asked.

"A lot." He continued. "Now, I have observed the environment, and, from what I can tell, the more vicious beasts would come out at night." He unrolled the sheet onto a make shift table. "We'll need a fort. I believe the Pikmin will be alright in their Onion. However, we need to start soon." He pointed at a large circle. "The stage being near this rock eliminates the need to build a fourth wall too."

"Let's go!" Ed said, climbing out of the entryway.

"Wait!" Double D yelled, causing Ed to snap back to his leaf seat. "That's not the worse news…"

"How could it get any worse?" Eddy shouted. "We're tiny and in the future!"

"Well, as you may or may not know, in order to alter time in any way, one must be able to harness temporal energy." Double D sighed. "When the Temporal TV exploded, we got covered in it."

"So?" Eddy replied.

"When the coating of temporal energy dissipates, we'll cease to exist." Even Ed, who didn't understand science much, knew what this meant. "It'll be as if we were never born."

"How long?" Ed said, holding back his tears.

"Not including today…" Double D paused, mentally calculating the math. "… 45 days…"

Each Ed silently left the shoddy cabin, grabbing a tool kit and began to tear down their recent failure.

* * *

Ed:

45 five days to live? I always dreamed of having adventures, but not like this…

* * *

_Sorry for Ed's POV being so short, but I can't help it. How do like me doing the traditional thing and giving our heroes the Red Pikmin first? Mr. Who signing out._


	3. Day 1: Fort Before Night

_Author's Notes: Here's Chapter3. Not much to say other than Double D's POV will be the most used._

* * *

Day 1: Fort before Night

Double D:

I was amazed by the Pikmin's progress. In just a few short hours, and a few directions from me, they had managed to construct a shoddy fort wall.

Ed and Eddy were out gathering pellets in order to bring up the Pikmin population. We currently had about 23 Pikmin, 5 of whom were helping Ed and Eddy.

I inspected the finished wall. It had several gaps that, with some effort, I could squeeze through. But that still meant creatures can't get in.

I pulled out my PDA, typing a message to Eddy. _"First wall has been completed. Second is beginning to shape."_ I looked up at the sun, knowing my watch wasn't right because it said it was midnight while it was still clearly day. I continued and sent my message. _"What's your status?"_

His response was coated with bad grammar. _"We r ok. Got 11 pikmin here. Picked up some strays you didn't pluck or something."_

I quickly typed an answer. _"I suggest that you bring all the Pikmin here. We must finish the second wall and at least half of the last one before nightfall."_

_"ok"_ I shut off the PDA and watched the Pikmin continue the construction of the second wall.

It seemed that Pikmin, despite how fragile they looked, possessed tremendous strength. Some were lifting quite a lot of wood; others even lifted boulders to support the planks. That was something even I haven't thought of.

Even Bud was helping, despite the shoddy crutch we made. He (or was Bud an it?) helped carried things with the other Pikmin, or seemed to talk to them when they took breaks.

Reluctantly I grabbed one of the planks and began to drag it to the completed wall. I took out my whistle and called 5 or so Pikmin over.

"We need to build this." I took out a blue print for a watch tower. "First…"

* * *

1 hour later: Eddy:

I looked up and saw the most amazing thing. What used to be the stage were now two and a half walls and a flat board watch tower. Double D's too good.

"Nice fort, Double D!" Ed said.

"Thank you Ed." Double D said. "Now if can complete this before sundown…"

"I think we may have a problem." I cried.

"What?"

"That." I pointed to a frickin' huge MONSTER!

* * *

Double D:

As the 11 new Pikmin rushed over to assist the other 23, Eddy pointed towards a gruesome beast heading towards the incomplete wall of the fort.

The creature had an orb like appearance, with a yellow face and a red white spotted rear. It's eyes were attached to it's head through stalks and it appeared quite drowsy.

After 15 unmoving, silent minutes it fell asleep about a half mile away.

"Oh, oh! Let me name it!" Ed said.

"Fine, what?" Eddy groaned.

"I shall call it a Bulborb." Ed said, making an attempt to mock my voice.

"That is…" Eddy stopped, and then continued. "Probably the most intelligent thing you've ever said."

"But why named it Bulborb?" I asked. It's seemed so out of place.

"'Cause that's the name of my mom's plant!" Ed chuckled.

"Whatever." Eddy sighed.

"Alright gentlemen, sundown will be coming soon, and the fourth wall will not be finished by then." I said, taking yet another blueprint from my backpack. "I believe the Pikmin shall be relatively safe in their Onion…"

"So, what you're saying is that we need to build a place to crash?" Eddy asked, snatching the plans right out of my hands.

"Correct."

"Well let's get started." Eddy turned to walk away, and then came back. "How did you call the Pikmin again?"

"I use this whistle." I showed Eddy and Ed the whistle the gave me.

"Great." He groaned. "I don't got one!"

"Do you still have that blow horn you used on Kevin one time?"

"Yep." Eddy said, taking out a gold painted blow horn with the words 'Can't Touch Dis' engraved on it. "Kept it with me everyday."

"Good. That may make a suitable substitute." I looked over to Ed as Eddy ran off chuckling. "Ed, do you still have that kazoo?"

"Sure thing, Double D."

"Ed, how about you and a few Pikmin go and find some food." I asked.

"Sure. The Pikmin tell really funny jokes!" He shouted, running off and gathering Pikmin with his kazoo. Ed will be Ed. I wonder how funny Pikmin jokes would be… Wait a minute! Ed can actually understand the Pikmin…

I silently noted this amazing, if somewhat disturbing, revelation in my journal.

* * *

Nearing Sundown: Double D:

By now I feel as though I were a commander of a small army. Oh well. Eddy had completed the cabin, currently our only safe haven, moments before Ed arrived with berries the size of Great Danes.

"How much did you find Ed?" Eddy asked, directing the Pikmin to the store room.

"Lots!" Ed cheered, giving each Pikmin a high five. It seems that despite all the dangers, Ed has adjusted to this new environment well. "And I find a pretty sparkly thing."

He and two other Pikmin dragged a mirror in front of us. The very same mirror from the Temporal TV.

"Where on Earth did you find that?!" I gasped.

"I found it by a baby Bulborb!" Ed chuckled. "We did some cool spy stuff and thanks to Fredrick here, we got it."

"Fredrick?" Eddy and I asked. A Pikmin, quite smaller than the others, peeked out from behind Ed's person. He immediately rushed back when we spotted him.

"Ah, don't mind him. He's shy."

I patted the juvenile Pikmin's head. "Thank you Fredrick." He recoiled the moment I touched him. Ed was correct, He's real shy.

"Oh, and Double D…" Ed shouted. "The Pikmin would also like to thank you. They say you're the best leader they had!"

"Well, I accept their thanks." I answered.

Eddy looked toward the sky. "Sun's going down. I think we should get the Pikmin back in their ship thing."

"But how?" I looked around the Onion. Their seemed to be no way in other than the nutrition beam, which I sure we didn't want to put the Pikmin through there. So how did they get in a pilot it all the way here?

Bud and Fredrick came and tugged on my shirt, pointing towards the stilt-like legs of the Onion. I took me a few moments before I came up with what the were trying to tell me.

"Any ideas, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, cover your ears." I said, taking in a deep breath. I blew my whistle as loud as I could, as if warning them of the oncoming danger.

The Pikmin immediately took notice of the sound and began climbing up the legs, and through the opening in the Onion.

"Astounding."

"Uh, Double D, the cabin?" Eddy said, already heading towards the building.

"Coming!" I called, noting that the flower at the top of the Onion spinning and propelling the Onion upward.

* * *

Nighttime: Double D:

I sat on my bed as the creature outside ravaged the wilds.

Eddy had built the cabin well. He had followed all the instructions on the blue print. The noise being made out side just barely penetrated the walls, and it also had a bed for each of us (We used leaves for blankets), a bathroom, a kitchen, and a storage area for the parts of the Temporal TV.

My bed was located in the storage area, due to I'm the only one who can construct the device again. I sighed in sadness. This afternoon almost caused me to forget the fact that in 45 days we might cease to exist.

And the others… The explosion was so large. What if they were pulled through time with us?! They couldn't last more than a few days here!

I turned in my bed, trying so forcefully to dismiss these thoughts. But could not. There was nothing else to do. I had already checked the mirror for damages, but, like us, there were none. I suppose that means the rest are safe as well…

* * *

Neutral:

Double D slowly stopped his train of thoughts, drifting off to sleep. Away from the worries and harsh truths of reality.

* * *

Neutral (Again):

A person climbed under a rock, just barely dodging a creature spotting streams of flame from its mouth. He panted heavily, having slipped past or defeated several creatures to come this far.

Though he spent little time here, he had already learned the key rule in surviving the night here.

_"Don't stop moving." _He thought. _"If I stop, I'm as good as dead."_

He pulled out the weapon he used to batter several creatures into submission, climbing over the rock. He spotted that, though several miles away, a clearly visible settlement.

He remembers how he came to this strange upside down world. He remembers every monster that attacked him. And he remembers who he wanted to blame…

"And I'm going to get those guys for this. Even if it's the last thing I ever do!"

* * *

_Author's notes: So, how do you like it? I decided to name a few of the Pikmin in the story. Don't worry, the Eds name all of them, but I'm going to focus a bit on the major ones. And some of you might already know who the mysterious person is… But who knows? I might surprise you…_

_P.S. After much pestering done by my friends, I will be doing the POVs of several of the Pikmin. I may do this POV thing more often with my fics!_


	4. Night 1: Intruder Detected!

_Author's notes: The mystery man from last chapter revealed! And here's my usual habit of commenting to reviews every 4 chapters. Still no idea why I do it, though:_

_world of dragons Productions: I see Double D as the type to be prepared for a lot of things. Plus, I couldn't leave them with nothing. Then they would be truly screwed._

_And, now that's over with, I continue the story! Told by the POV of the eldest Pikmin in the fic, Bud!_

_P.S. When not in a Pikmin's POV, words from Pikmin are in italics._

* * *

Night 1: Intruder Detected!

Bud's POV:

I sat in the Onion, waiting for night to cease. While I do not know why, but I feel as if I must do everything I can to help the strangers we met today.

Though, I also liked being in the Onion. It was nice, dry and warm. Unlike what it was outside right now. Every part was viewable except for the part that was obscured by a strange cylinder. But the Onion only got weirder. We did not know how, but the Onion seemed to sense our need to be at a safe altitude while close enough to help our new friends if needed.

"Hi Bud!" Someone called.

I looked over to see three Pikmin, named Smog, Spits, and the ever shy Fredrick. As far as I could tell they were the youngest Pikmin, except for Smog, so they were always asking advice.

"Hello!" I, for some reason, was the one everyone wanted to talk to. Limping over to their group, I joined their talk. "What's up?"

Spits spoke first. "What do you think of those people, dude?"

"I-I think that E-Ed guy was a-all right." Fredrick said, stuttering all the way.

"I don't like 'em." Smog said. "They order us around and for what? I don't see how we benefit from it."

"Ouch. That's harsh, dude." Spits sighed.

"I can see several reasons, Smog." I chuckled. "For one thing, if it weren't for Double D, I'd be dead, and you wouldn't exist right now. Plus they're doing it to get home, and with that fort, they'll leave us one. No more hiding in an Onion each night." I did not know why but we all somehow knew everything we needed about basic survival. However, basic was the key word. "Plus, Double D asked politely and proved to be a capable leader."

"Whatever." Smog smirked.

My first impressions of Smog: He was a little guy who was about to learn a harsh lesson over the next few days.

Spits kept the conversation going. "Well, dude, I think they're nice and that we live in a stable state of symb, syb, uh…slib…"

"Symbiosis?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that, dude!"

I chuckled and limped back to the spot by the window, one of the three that the Onion's stilt-like legs stick out of, that I enjoyed so much. But, as I looked out towards the fort, I noticed something odd. A figure, similar to our new friends, was sneaking its way toward the partially finished fort.

"Who's that?" Was it one of Double D's friends?

"What's going on Bud?" Someone said.

"Wha?" I jumped. So many people had come up behind me today! This particular one was a Pikmin who had dubbed himself as Mr. Old Man Pik, which was strange because he was the second oldest here (next to yours truly), twirling a stick he claimed to be the "perfect cane".

"What's up Pik?"

"Us." He joked. That was just him, I suppose, always making something into one joke or another. "Now seriously, what were you staring at?"

"I think we may have a possible threat." I said. I lost track of the figure when Old Man Pik came behind me. I suppose it would have to wait till tomorrow morning. Since the Eds, except Ed, couldn't understand us, I'd have to warn them somehow then.

"A threat?" He questioned. "Now that is something, ain't it?"

I limped over to the sole thing obscuring my view of the other side of the Onion, the odd cylinder. I placed my hand on it as someone would a friend or pet. "We need to land the Onion."

"Land the Onion?" Old Man Pik gasped. "Even I don't joke like that! That can wait till morning!"

"Sorry in advance then." I said. The Onion, as if reacting to my words slowly started descending towards the fort.

* * *

Fredrick's POV:

"What's going on?!" I screamed. The Onion was descending towards the ground, but it was still night time.

"WE"RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" A Pikmin, not much older than myself, screamed. Great, like that makes me feel better…

"Everyone, hold on tight!" Bud hollered.

"Hold on? To what, dude?!" Spits questioned, while leaping up, trying to grab one of the Onion's legs.

We all were sent upward a few inches when the Onion landed. I, being one the smallest, was even sent flying into one of the other Pikmin.

"Get off!" Smog yelled, pushing me away and into Old Man Pik.

"S-sorry Smog." I cried.

"Whatever." Smog grunted. "Why have we landed?"

Bud jumped up grabbing one of the Onion's legs. "I'm going to check something. Just wait here." He slid down the leg.

"Wait for me, dude!" Spits yelled, following suit.

"This is suicide!" Smog called after. "Looks like I have to take of you all around here." Then he also slid down.

"W-wait!" I said, running after them. I didn't want Bud to be hurt by Smog or something out there.

* * *

Smog's POV:

Of all the things I've seen in my life, which was only half a day, this was the absolute dumbest thing I've seen Bud do!

I tracked through the plants as fast as I could, trying to keep him in sight.

"Slow down, you idiot!" I shouted.

Bud stopped and turned around to face me quickly. "What are you doing here Smog?"

"Trying to stop you from killing yourself." I answered. We looked back, noticing more figures heading towards us.

I picked up a rock and aimed at the figures. "Back off, I'm armed!"

"Chill dude." Spits said, appearing from the plant life. "Just me and the other dudes." He pointed back towards Fredrick and Old Man Pik.

"About time you stopped." Fredrick panted.

"So Bud, are we going to find this intruder?" Old Man Pik said.

"I say you're all insane." I sighed. "I'll find this intruder." I walked away from them, prepared to capture this intruder.

Bud started chuckling the moment I turned away. "What's so funny?"

Bud pointed towards the direction the fort was. "The guy I saw was heading towards the fort."

"That's the way to that B-Bulborb nest Ed found." Fredrick said.

"Whatever!" I yelled, following them.

* * *

Neutral POV:

The mysterious figure watched as a small group of Red human like creatures walked towards a poorly built fort.

"I bet that those dorks are behind all this." he said, wiping sweat from his head.

Using his great athletic abilities, he jumped from plant to plant, slid down moist rocks, and swung atop a boulder overlooking the group.

"Time for some answers!" He shouted, jumping off the rock.

_"Up there!"_ The smallest one squeaked. One of the five swung at the figure with a stick, While the tallest, and presumably the oldest, pulled aside the smaller one.

_"Go get the Eds."_ It whispered. The smaller one nodded and ran for the fort.

Old Man Pik and the mysterious person held their weapons like swords, prepared to attack.

"Take this!" He shouted, swinging his weapon downward.

He was stopped however, when Smog and Spits grabbed his legs and arms.

"Lemme go, you freaks!" The kid shouted. In his moment of distraction, Old Man Pik swung his cane and connected with the person's head.

A few seconds after Eddy, Ed, and Double D came through the brush and ran towards the group of Pikmin.

"Come on guys!" Ed said. "Fredrick said that they found an intruder who attacked them!"

Eddy growled in frustration. "What were they even doing outside the Onion?! Ain't it supposed to be in the air?!"

"Well let's see this 'intruder.'" Double D suggested. "We can di-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who the attacker was.

The person's buzz cut underneath a red baseball cap. The green, if somewhat torn, shirt. The wrench with dried mud and blood on it. It was all unmistakable. There attacker was none other than-

"Kevin." The Eds said in unison.

Double D felt his pulse, and pressed against his stomach.

"He's okay. He just needs food, water, a good night's sleep, and possibly a restraining order."

He blew on his whistle, directing the Pikmin to carry Kevin to the fort. They had already spotted the Onion flying there.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I go by tradition, and tradition dictates that I give the Pikmin element themed names. Post you questions and comments please. I am more than happy to answer them!_


	5. Day 2 and 3: Ivory Patch

_Author's Notes: It feels like forever since I've updated this story but fear no longer! I know it is short but hopefully it's enough._

_P.S. Hooray for the StarCraft reference! Can you find it?_

* * *

Day 2 and 3: Ivory Patch

Morning: Kevin's POV:

Ah, man! My head feels like it got pulverized. I lifted my arm and felt swelled spot on my forehead. Wait, so that wasn't a dream? I opened my eyes and looked around the shoddy room I was in. Above me were two cots and to my side was what I could guess to be a medical bed. Recently used too.

"Man, Dorothy made going to another world look easy." I said, lifting my body up. I quickly laid back down when I heard footsteps heading towards the door. I watch while trying to make it seem I was still asleep. Double D walked into the room carrying a first aid kit and three PDAs. In the other room were Ed and Eddy with some of those plant freaks. As soon as they turned their backs, I'll do it…

* * *

Double D's POV:

I laid the first aid kit upon the table, pulling out a pain reliever and some bandages. Kevin's physical state wasn't too serious, but not too good either. He more wound then just the bruise one of the Pikmin left him, including an untreated cut on his arm. As for his mental state, I would not be able to tell until he awakes from his sleep. But I left the door open just in case I needed to call Eddy, Ed or any Pikmin for help.

I also wanted to tune our PDAs to track the temporal energies I used to create the Temporal TV. Hopefully I could make it so that we only have to be here for half the time we can be here. However, as I reached for the PDAs I was grabbed from behind and put against the wall like a portrait that had a fist aimed at its head.

* * *

Neutral:

"Alright Double Dweeb, tell me what you dorks have cooked up this time!" Kevin demanded, pushing Double D higher up the wall until his head nearly touch the ceiling. "I know that it wasn't any accident that your piece of junk blew us all to a coin sized OZ." While Kevin continued his rant of threats and demands, Double D carefully pulled out his whistle and with a sudden motion put it to his lips and blew hard. Immediately a battle cry sounded and Kevin was grabbed from behind by Ed who turned him in a 180 and pushed him up against the wall so hard it cracked a bit.

Kevin knew almost immediately that escape wasn't an option. Ed's grip was like a vice and Kevin's kicks to his body did affect him at all, hurting Kevin more than Ed's concrete like skin.

"Calm down, Kevin!" Ed ordered with an unusual force to his force. "If you don't help us then you'll cease to exist!" This sudden phrase caused a sharp moment of silence.

"Alright, I'll bite." Kevin said, as Ed let go. "What's he dorking about?"

"The explosion that transported us here has coated us with temporal energy." Double D explained. "If we don't go back to our own time in 44 days then the coating will dissipate and it'll be like we were never born." Double D continued for hours on end…

"Whoa." Kevin said with disbelief. "You three went through all that in just one day, and these Pikmin are actually helping you?" He wiped off more of the grime from his wrench before continuing. "This is too weird."

"But all true!" Eddy said superiorly pointing his finger at Kevin. "So… In your face! You're now our _junior dork_."

"You do know that you just called yourself a dork, right?" Kevin said, wiping the smirk off Eddy's face. "Alright, I'll help." He said, twirling his wrench. "I may even be able to help rebuild the Temporal Thingy."

"The help is appreciated." Double D said, thinking he would be the sole person putting it back together. He checked his watch. "But it's getting late now. I'm going to take the Pikmin back to the Onion. Anyone care to join?"

"Can't." Eddy said. "Dinner's cooking. And Ed's helping."

"I'll come." Kevin said, pulling out a harmonica. "I wanna see if this is any good."

Double D pulled out a PDA. "Here you may need this too." Kevin, not used to the Eds' kindness, or the Eds in general for that matter, reluctantly accepted it.

Eddy snatched up the bag and began sorting through its contents. "How much stuff do you have in this bag anyway?! It's like you have your whole house in here or somethin'!"

"It's called hammerspace." Ed said. "Look it up."

* * *

Nighttime: Neutral:

The Eds and Kevin sat around a stove that Double D had concocted when they built the shelter. On it was a pot of a brownish meat soup that Ed and Eddy had cooked earlier. Every once in a while Kevin swore he saw shades of green and yellow bubble up, but ignored it for the most part.

"This is actually pretty good." He said. "What's it made out of?"

"Ask Ed." Eddy said, dipping his ladle for another bowl full. "He found the meat."

"So what are the ingredients?" Double D said as he, Eddy and Kevin did a unified slurp.

"Well, let's see." Ed said, searching through his head. "I used chopped Blade Beetle eye." The two shortest Eds and Kevin went wide-eyed. "A pinch of mince Bulborb tongue and toes." Their faces turned a very sickly green. "And something that smelled kinda funky! Reminds me of rotted fish." They all turned away as their bodily fluids rocketed out their mouths.

_**GAG!! URP!! BLECH!!**_

"Ed!" Double D shrieked, still coughing out his entire dinner. "That is the absolute most disgusting, vile, inedible recipe I've ever heard of!"

"That could've poisoned us lumpy!" Eddy said, as he and Kevin simultaneously started chasing after him."No, wait… THAT WOULD HAVE KILLED US!"

_"Well, at the very least it seems Kevin and Eddy are starting to bond."_ Double D thought as he watched Eddy and Kevin try to dog pile Ed. "We might survive this trial yet."

* * *

Day 3: Morning: Double D's POV:

I had awoken earlier in the day and immediately got to working on finishing the radar on the PDAs. Ed, Eddy and Kevin woke just as I finished.

"Well gentlemen, it appears that luck is on our side." I said to them. "There is a part just near the fort." I took a look at my wristwatch, mentally adding the time and distance. "It should only take us about three hours to get that one and another hour to get the one beyond it."

"Good." Eddy said, taking a bite out of Pellet blocks that Ed made. "Let's get going."

By the time Eddy and Kevin (Ed was staying behind to protect the fort) got ready I had already assembled 25 of our 34 Pikmin by the gate. Among them was my ever trustful friend Bud, the somewhat anti-social Smog and Spits, a Pikmin that Eddy tried to make his mirror image (and failed in everything but the dancing part).

"Let's hurry." I said.

* * *

Neutral POV:

The three children trekked through the forest of grass and flowers with their Pikmin following closely behind. In the exact three hours Double D estimated, the made it the source of the first signal: a good size hole in the ground.

"Weird." Eddy said, dropping down a rock to check the distance.

"The part must be underground." Double D pondered, listening for the rock's landing. "Sounds like we can jump down safely, by I'm worried about our vision."

Kevin pulled out three flashlights. "Need a light?" He said coolly.

Double D's POV:

Dark. Very, very dark. Every beyond the circle of light given by the entrance was as clear as tar, save where Kevin and I pointed our flashlights. We left Eddy above ground with seven Pikmin (he insisted on keeping Spits with him) and rope to pull the party, or us, out.

"Be careful." Kevin said. "Those Bulborb things come down here during the day."

"Yes." I answered. "And who knows what else." I called the Pikmin over and to take a bold step forth, unsure of even where I was going. Kevin and continued like this until he pulled me back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I recognize that smell." He said, sniffing the air heavily. I also sniffed the air, it smell like something was being burned.

"What is it?" I asked

"Some kinda pig thing that breathes fire."

"A distant cousin of Wilfred no doubt." I joked quietly, pulling out my whistle, prepared for anything. The Pikmin followed closely around Kevin and me, seemingly as spooked as us.

"_This does not bode well with me…" _I thought.

Kevin, the Pikmin and I journeyed through the darkness for what seemed like an hour. I quickly turned my arm to see what the time was. I found myself incorrect: we had been wandering for two hours.

"Eddy must be getting worried by now." I said, showing Kevin the time. "I try to contact him." I check the message feature of my PDA. The indicator was red. No message could be sent in or out. "There's no signal down here."

"Then we better not split up either." Kevin said.

_Ka-Thunk!_

"Did you hear that?!" Kevin asked.

I did indeed hear it. I pointed the flashlight down towards our feet and saw that we were standing on holes surround by metal rings. "These look like vents of some kind. Possibly to circulate air to the lower levels."

Apparently Kevin found my analysis faulty, and with good reason. "Then why does it sound like their turning on?" A system unknown to me started cycling and gave rise to clouds of purple mist.

I found that as soon as I breathed it in my lungs started burning and my eyes watered. My body randomly shifted from pain to numbness.

"It's a poisonous gas!" I yelled. I headed out of the cloud, through the way we came. As I blew my whistle, Kevin and the Pikmin followed behind me. After I felt that we had gotten to safety, I halted my running.

"Kevin, if we held our breath and ran, we might be able to make it through." I stated. I turned to our plant-like friends, and I saw them exhausted, some on the ground. "But it seems that the Pikmin can't help but breathe it in. They would never make it."

"What if we smashed 'em?" Kevin suggested.

"No good." I answered, doing a bit of quick math. "We can't hold our breathe that long, and the Pikmin wouldn't last." After waiting for the Pikmin to recover, I pulled out my PDA. "We'll have to go through sometime; the temporal reading is on the other side." I quickly switch it to its map feature and it showed a map that was made as we progressed through the cave. "Let's try checking those area's we didn't look in before. We may find something that help."

* * *

Eddy's POV:

"Double D?! Kevin?! Where are ya?!" I yelled. This sucks. They left two hours ago. Worse, sock head won't answer any of my messages! At the very least, he could have done that!

"Well, Spits, which way do you think they went?" I asked as I turned to my Pikmin battalion. Spits quickly one tunnel and I took the lead once more.

After a while, I got tired and decided it was time to snooze. "Anyone see a good place to sleep?" I followed one of the Pikmin into a room, and it was too dark to see any thing!

"Good thing I got this.' I said, turning on my flashlight. I saw several large white flowers in the room.

Patting down on the flower's petal, I found it to be quite comfy.

"Take five, guys." I said, leaning back. "Time to take a break…"

* * *

_Author's notes: Sorry for making you wait! I hope that any Pikmin expert knows what the white flowers mean. Until next time!_


	6. Farewel

Dear Readers and the few it may concern,

You all may have noticed my lack of updates and have been wondering the reason why this is. It is with grave displeasure and yet also great humility that I make this announcement: I am leaving this great library known as to pursue a career as a professional author. I came to this decision after much thought. It is not, I assure you all, because I lack motivation. My dreams are still filled with Eds on a grand adventure, small creatures with mythical powers and a world that brings out the naïve explorer in us all. I simply lack the time to create these fantastical tales and I am even more pressed for time in recent days while I try to balance my home life, school life and the time spent trying to get published.

But while I am leaving, I must say that it has been a joy writing here. I first stumbled upon roughly a decade ago and was absolutely enchanted with the stories that the writers here have created. Seeing the interpretations of my favorite entertainments that others have created almost never cease to fill me with delight. Though I will no longer write, I know that I am but a very small fish in an ocean of fanfiction and, like a spirit, I shall continue to roam this site and see what new experiences can be found. My motivation has always been to create new worlds to explore and to find new worlds that must be explored.

In time there may come a time when I return and resume crafting new worlds for others to enjoy here. But by that point I may well be forgotten and shall write under a new name. A new name for one who has learned more of the world in his time gone. But until that time I must focus on my life, create worlds wholly of my own making and create a place for myself in the world of reality.

Goodbye my comrades and always remember to unleash your imaginations.

Sincerely

Pluto Skull Productions, more famously known as Mr. Who.


End file.
